Just Like A Ghost
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: 18 year old Troy Bolton has been dating two girls at the same time. one girl Sharpay Evans and the other girl Gabriella Montez. One day Gabriella saw them and she broke up with by singing at the Talent show. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1 The Talent Show,The Break Up

**Just Like A Ghost**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**18 year old Troy Bolton is dating a girl named Gabriella Montez, But he's also dating a girl named Sharpay Evans that Gabriella doesn't know but Gabriella saw them one day together but He doesn't know that. Gabriella signs up for the school Talent show to show Troy that she's breaking up him through song. **

**Will Troy get the hint that he can't play girls the way he does? will Troy and Gabriella ever get back together? or will Troy be with Sharpay and have to deal with her moving on?**

**Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and Gabi's boyfriend)**

**Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Troy's other girlfriend)**

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and Troy's soon to be ex girlfriend)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu and Gabriella's new guy and Troy's old best friend)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman and Gabi's best friend)**

**Carlie Tyler(Miley Cyrus and Gabi's other best friend)**

**Zeke Baylor(Gabi's step brother and Troy's friends)**

**And More**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 The Talent Show, The Break Up]<strong>

**With Gabriella walking around in the park.**

17 year old Gabriella Montez, Gorgeous Latina that walked into Troy Bolton's life and became his girlfriend of three and half months is walking around the park in Albuquerque New Mexico where she has been living for about three and ahalf months now. She goes to East High where she gets along with everybody but lately Troy has been skipping on dates, ignoring her calls, just never talking to her which makes her wondering what she did wrong. She sighs while walking when she stops in her tracks to see her so called boyfriend Troy Bolton sitting on a bench with some blond hair girl making out with her and she frowns getting tears in her eyes. She turns around and walks out of the park and walks home. Her best friend Carlie calls her and she sighs and starts sobbing. Carlie asks what's wrong and she tells her what she just saw Troy doing and Carlie comes up with a plan to break up with him. Gabi stops crying and likes her idea. They hang up and Gabriella grins and calls the drama teacher Mrs. Darbus telling her that she will do the Talent show after all and Mrs. Darbus was really happy about that and put her on the list as the last act and she was really happy about that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of The Talent.<strong>

Around 10:00 in the morning at East High, 17 year old Gabriella Montez is backstage getting ready to finish up the Talent show and show Troy that she knows all about his other girlfriend. She's wearing a black skinny jeans that shows off her curve but skinny hard rock figure in the the right places and the jeans are right to her waist so you can see her flat sexy tan stomach and she has a mic sound box in the back of her shorts so she has a mic peice in her ear and one mic on the stage.

She has on a Black tight stomach halter top showing off her gorgeous figure in all the right places. She's wearing Black and Pink Sparkled Sneakers since she's going to be dancing.

Her make up is amazing. She has black eyeshadow on her eyes with very black eyeliner on bottom of her chocolate brown eyes, with mascara to fan out her long eyelashes. She has with light red shiny lipglass to bring out her nice thin but soft lips. Her long dark brown curly hair is down straightened looking sexy with her bangs in her face.

She is warming up again and sigh. Taylor and Carlie are her back up dancers, they are wearing skinny jeans with white and black stomach shirts with black sneakers with their hair really curly and their makeup is just like Gabriella's. They comes backstage and says that she's on soon and she nods looking at the mirror one more time before going outside to the to the back she's walking in while singing. A guy comes up to Gabriella and she smiles brightly at him and he pecks her lips lightly and goes inside and takes his seat smirking while Gabi is outside in the hall.

Taylor and Carlie goes out on the stage and pose and they see Gabriella's so called boyfriend Troy Bolton and his basketball friends and Gabriella's step brother Zeke sitting next to each other while Troy's other girlfriend is sitting on the other side of Troy holding onto his hand and he smiles at her. They roll their eyes and wait for the music starts.

Mrs. Darbus comes on the stage and tells everybody the last act of the night is the one and only Gabriella Montez and she leaves while everybody cheers.

The lights go out and everybody cheers. Troy and his friends are wondering what's going on. Just then Taylor and Carlie start dancing to the dance they all made up and everybody starts clapping as the music starts and they hear a soft but stong voice singing this.

_Gabriella..."Just like a go-go-go-ghost _  
><em>Watch me go-go-go-ghost <em>

They see a spotlight and they all turn around while Taylor and Carlie keep dancing.

They all see Troy's girlfriend Gabriella Montez that everybody in the school loves but they don't know that Troy is playing her standing there looking sexy and Troy and his friends and Sharpay stare at her in shock and everybody starts cheering for her.

Gabriella starts singing the rest of the song while walking down row slowly while dancing and they see that Gabriella is looking right at somebody but they don't know who.

_Gabriella..."Now I'm gone in your photograph _  
><em>I bet you wish you could get me back <em>  
><em>Now I'm stuck in your memory <em>  
><em>A mistaken identity.<em>

She looks right at Troy and sees him holding hands with the girl she saw in the park and she shakes her head rolling her eyes and everybody can see that Gabriella is seeing to Troy and they listen to every word she's saying and they all look at Troy confused because they don't see him holding Sharpay's hand yet.

_Gabriella..."What's her name? _  
><em>What's she like? <em>  
><em>Does she know that you'll never treat her right? <em>

_What's her name? _  
><em>What's she like? <em>  
><em>Do you leave her in the middle of the night? <em>

Gabriella was walking up the stages stairs as she was sing that part and she stands in front of her best best friends who are her backup dancers and gets ready to get the song really started and starts to sing again while doing a dance with her girls looking right at Troy who's eyes have widen in fear.

_Gabriella..."You act like you just saw a ghost _  
><em>I watch you getting way too close <em>  
><em>Now I know why you're never there <em>  
><em>Now I know so it's my turn to disappear<em>  
><em>You act like you just saw a ghost <em>  
><em>I caught you (Caught you) <em>  
><em>Now I know <em>  
><em>Now I know why you're never there <em>  
><em>Now it's my turn, watch me disappear <em>  
><em>Just like a go-go-go-ghost <em>  
><em>Watch me go-go-go-ghost.<em>

Gabriella stares right at Troy and everybody turns and stares at him and now sees that he's holding Sharpay Evans's hand and they all start whispering wondering how he could hurt Gabriella like that and they see Troy's friend Zeke glaring at him for messing things up with his step sister and Troy turns to look back at Gabriella and see her dancing sexy with her friends on stage and Gabriella glares right at him while dancing and starts singing again.

_Gabriella..."The only gift that you ever gave _  
><em>Was that you let me just get away <em>  
><em>I hope I haunt you in every dream<em>  
><em>And you feel a little misery <em>

_What's her name? _  
><em>What's she like? <em>  
><em>I should warn her that you'll never do her right <em>

_All your games _  
><em>All your lies <em>  
><em>I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind <em>

She sings the part again and sees the girl let go of his again and Gabi jumps up and down on the stage and everybody cheers even Zeke.

_Gabriella..."You act like you just saw a ghost _  
><em>I watch you getting way too close <em>  
><em>Now I know why you're never there<em>  
><em>Now I know so it's my turn to disappear<em>  
><em>You act like you just saw a ghost <em>  
><em>I caught you (Caught you) <em>  
><em>Now I know <em>  
><em>Now I know why you're never there (Never there) <em>  
><em>Now it's my turn, watch me disappear <em>  
><em>Just like a go-go-go-ghost <em>  
><em>Watch me go-go-go-ghost <em>

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost _  
><em>Watch me go-go-go-ghost <em>

She goes off the stage with the Mic in her hand this time and walks over to Troy and see him staring at her feeling guilty and she scuffs at the girl sitting next him who grabs ahold of Troy's hand again and smirks at Gabriella and Gabi doesn't care and starts right at Troy and starts singing straight to him.

_Gabriella..."Now you see me _  
><em>Now you don't <em>  
><em>You must've thought I'd never go <em>  
><em>Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul. <em>

Gabriella smirks and walks to the other side of the room and grabs some guys hand and pulls him up to her and grinds on him and he stares at Troy grinning while Troy feels anger fill in his body and jealousy and lets go of Sharpay's hand. Troy watches as Gabriella grins at him while finishing the songs.

_Gabriella..."You act like you just saw a ghost _  
><em>I watch you getting way too close <em>  
><em>Now I know why you're never there (Never there) <em>  
><em>Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear) <em>  
><em>You act like you just saw a ghost <em>  
><em>I caught you (Caught you) <em>  
><em>Now I know <em>  
><em>Now I know why you're never there (Never there) <em>  
><em>Now it's my turn, watch me disappear <em>  
><em>Just like a go-go-go-ghost <em>  
><em>Watch me go-go-go-ghost <em>

Gabriella tells the guy to sit and she runs on the stage and ands does a dance with her backup dancers while finishing the song.

_Gabriella..."Just like a go-go-go-ghost _  
><em>Watch me go-go-go-ghost <em>  
><em>Just like a go-go-go-ghost <em>  
><em>Watch me go-go-go-ghost <em>  
><em>Just like a go-go-go-ghost <em>  
><em>Watch me go-go-go-ghost.<em>

Gabriella ends the song by posing and glares right at Troy while everybody cheers standing up for her and she smiles at everybody before glancing at Troy who just walked out of the room and into the hall.

Gabriella grins at her girls and hug them and they walk backstage and Gabriella walks out in the hallway and sees Troy standing in the hall looking down. She walks up to him taking the ear peice out of her ear and stands in front of him.

"Hello Troy Bolton." He heard and he looks up to see his soon to be ex girlfriend standing in front of him.

"How could you do that to me Gabriella?" He asked really angry. Gabriella scuffs and rolls her eyes.

"How could I do that to you? be real Troy you did this to yourself." She said.

He glares at her and grabs her hand but she pushes him away.

"Back off Troy, don't ever touch me, have fun blond bimbo girlfriend because I'm not the girl for you." She said glaring.

Just then the guy Troy saw Gabriella dancing on walks up to them and wraps his arm around Gabriella's waist smirking at Troy and Troy glares at him not liking that he's moving in on Gabriella when she's supposed to be his.

"Hey Ella, ready to meet up with Taylor and Carlie?" The guy asked kissing her cheek. Gabriella smiles brightly at him.

"Yes Chad Danforth I am, were over Troy bye." Gabriella said grabbing Chad's hand and walks off with Chad holding hands. Troy stands there glaring hard and knows that he has to do.

**Find out what happens next.**

**The song is by Fefe Dobson and it's called Ghost.**


	2. Chapter 2 Talking With Troy, Jealousy?

**Just Like A Ghost**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**18 year old Troy Bolton is dating a girl named Gabriella Montez, But he's also dating a girl named Sharpay Evans that Gabriella doesn't know but Gabriella saw them one day together but He doesn't know that. Gabriella signs up for the school Talent show to show Troy that she's breaking up him through song. **

**Will Troy get the hint that he can't play girls the way he does? will Troy and Gabriella ever get back together? or will Troy be with Sharpay and have to deal with her moving on?**

**Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and Gabi's boyfriend)**

**Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Troy's other girlfriend)**

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and Troy's soon to be ex girlfriend)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu and Gabriella's new guy and Troy's old best friend)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman and Gabi's best friend)**

**Carlie Tyler(Miley Cyrus and Gabi's other best friend)**

**Zeke Baylor(Gabi's step brother and Troy's friends)**

**And More**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 Talking with Troy, Jealousy is a Ugly Thing]<strong>

**At East High on Monday.**

17 year old Gabriella Montez, Gorgeous Latina that walked into Troy Bolton's life and became his girlfriend of three and half months is now Troy's ex girlfriend and is dating a new guy that she was kind of into when she was dating Troy but he never knew that until she told him about Troy's cheating ass. He agreed to help her in messing with Troy but it ended up in them really liking each other. Chad asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend the day of the Talent show and she said yes. Chad Danforth just happens to be in all black crew with his friends and Gabriella gets along with his friends and they like how Gabi and Chad are together. They hate Troy Bolton all together. Gabriella walks into East High after spending her weekend with Carlie and Taylor. They were really happy at the Talent show and Gabriella won the Talent show and she's gets to have a record Deal with Hollywood Records but not until High school is over. As Soon as Gabriella walked into school everybody came up to her saying how she did amazing at the Talent show and she thanked them while some of them asked her to sign somethings for them and she was confused but she signed her name on their things. She goes to her locker and gets her books for her first class of the day.

**At Homeroom.**

At 8:30 in homeroom, 17 year old Gabriella Montez is sitting in the back of the room while talking to Charlie, Taylor and her new Africa American friends Jayd Jackson, Shantae Sanders, Raina Fisher, and her new man Chad Danforth who is sitting next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Gabi's wearing a jean mini skirt that shows off her curve but skinny hard rock figure in the the right places and the jeans are right to her waist so you can see her flat tan stomach a little but's because she has on a yellow DKNY tank top showing off her gorgeous figure in all the right places. She's wearing yellow Prada Heels showing off her long legs. Her make up is just right. She has black eyeshadow on her eyes with very black eyeliner on bottom of her chocolate brown eyes, with mascara to fan out her long eyelashes. She's wearing clear shiny lip gloss to bring out her nice thin but soft lips. Her long dark brown curly hair is down straightened nicely with her bangs in her face.

She hears heels clicking and her, Taylor, Carlie, Jayd, Shantae, Raina and Chad turn their head to the door to see Troy Bolton walking in with Troy's only girlfriend now Sharpay Evans who Gabriella knows since Taylor told her. Sharpay is wearing all pink. She's wearing a pink halter top thats her very slim figure just right with a pink mini skirt that shows off her tan legs with sparkled pink Chanel heels. Her long flawless blond hair is down curly at the ends and she's on way too much make up showing off her hazel brown eyes.

Gabriella rolls her eyes as she sees Sharpay wrap her arms around Troy's neck and peck his lips. Gabriella can see that Troy is glancing at her while kissing Sharpay and she rolls her eyes and turn back to her friends and starts talking to them again. Troy and Sharpay pull away from each other's lips and Sharpay goes over to her friends while Troy goes over to Gabriella.

"Can I help you man?" Chad asked seeing Troy standing there. Troy glares at Chad.

"I don't need your help man I'm here to talk to Gabriella." Troy said glaring at Chad.

Shantae and Jayd stare at him not liking his vibe.

"Well, shit look what we have here? Your not welcome around us Troy so get lost." Shantae said not liking him around her.

"You weren't saying that two years ago Shantae so If I were you I would stay out of this." Troy said glancing at her. Shantae and Troy went out in 8th grade before Shantae broke up with him for her new boyfriend Zeke Baylor who is Gabriella's step brother. Gabriella sighs not in the mood for a fight. Jayd, Charlie and Taylor ignore their soon to be fight and start talking again.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella asked staring at his whole look wishing she was still the one kissing and holding onto him. Troy stares at Gabriella and sighs seeing how good she looks to him right now.

"Can we talk later please?" He asked with his begging bright blue eyes. Gabriella stares into his bright blue eyes in somewhat daze but remebers that Chad is sitting next to her and she feels Chad squeeze her side a little and she turns her head to look at him and he gives her a look.

"Don't give me that look Chad I'm my own person you don't own me." She said glaring at him. He sighs with his begging deep brown eyes and pecks her lips making her sighs into the kiss and she closes her eyes deepening the kiss loving the feeling of Chad's lips on hers but she can't help but think about Troy's lips on hers aswell and they both hear their friends saying how her and Chad look so cute together and Chad pulls back and Gabi smiles at him.

"I'm sorry baby, I just want to chill with you today please? He asked.

Gabriella turns her head to see Troy still staring at her but now in a awkwardly way after seeing her and Chad have the little makeout session in front of him.

"Um, sure Troy we can talk later how about at break?" She said wondering. He nods and goes to his seat. He sits down and sighs knowing that he's going to try a little harder if he's going to get Gabriella to trust him again.

**At Break with Troy and Gabriella outside at East High.**

When Troy and Gabriella were together they would go to this little hideout outside at East High on days when it wasn't raining and snowing.

Gabi is sitting down next to Troy and he sighs not looking at her. Gabriella sighs awkwardly.

"You said you wanted to talk to me Troy are you going to talk?" Gabi asked softly.

Troy stares at Gabriella and sees her staring into his eyes and he justs wants to kiss her and tell her that he's sorry and he will never hurt her again.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you Gabriella I never meant to hurt you in anyway."He said sadly. Gabriella nods and looks away still heartbroken over this.

"I still can't believe you cheated on me Troy? I loved you and you treated me like some toy". She said sadly as tears fall down her face. Troy sees this and feels stupid.

"I know Ella, I was stupid and I still love you please give me a chance?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella stares into his eyes and wipes her tears.

**With Sharpay and her friends.**

Sharpay Evans is walking outside with her best friends Stacie, Annabelle, and Kelsi when her friends gasps making Sharpay stare at them confused.

"What's wrong girls?" She asked. They point to where they see Troy and his ex and she turns her head and her eyes widen in shock to see her boyfriend Troy Bolton have his arms wrapped around Gabriella Montez's waist as she stares into his eyes while tears are coming down her face. She sees Troy wipe her tears and she feels jealous seeing how Troy can't see to get over his ex. Sharpay sees why guys at East High fall for Gabriella. She's a sexy, gorgeous, smart, unique, cute, Latina girl that gets along with everybody with a drop dead gorgeous figure that every single guy loves. She's jealous of Gabriella because Gabriella was Troy's girlfriend before he started fooling around on Gabriella with her and Troy is still hung up on her. She's going to find away to show Gabriella that's not the one to mess with. She walks off with her friends behind her.

**Back with Troy and Gabriella.**

Gabriella stares into Troy's ocean blue eyes feeling lightheaded just being around him and looks away from his eyes. Troy sees her looking away and places one hand on her face and pulls her face back to his so she's staring at him.

"I still love you Gabriella Montez and I'm going to kiss you right now." He said leaning down to her lips.

Gabriella feels Troy's mint breath coming closer to her lips and she closes her eyes as he gets closer. Troy's about to press his lips on hers when.

**Find out what happens next. Haha sorry I just wanted to do that. **


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward Moment

**Just Like A Ghost**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**18 year old Troy Bolton is dating a girl named Gabriella Montez, But he's also dating a girl named Sharpay Evans that Gabriella doesn't know but Gabriella saw them one day together but He doesn't know that. Gabriella signs up for the school Talent show to show Troy that she's breaking up him through song. **

**Will Troy get the hint that he can't play girls the way he does? will Troy and Gabriella ever get back together? or will Troy be with Sharpay and have to deal with her moving on?**

**Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and Gabi's boyfriend)**

**Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Troy's other girlfriend)**

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and Troy's soon to be ex girlfriend)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu and Gabriella's new guy and Troy's old best friend)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman and Gabi's best friend)**

**Carlie Tyler(Miley Cyrus and Gabi's other best friend)**

**Zeke Baylor(Gabi's step brother and Troy's friends)**

**And More**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 Awkward Moment, What's going On]<strong>

_Last Time with Troy and Gabriella._

Gabriella stares into Troy's ocean blue eyes feeling lightheaded just being around him and looks away from his eyes. Troy sees her looking away and places one hand on her face and pulls her face back to his so she's staring at him.

"I still love you Gabriella Montez and I'm going to kiss you right now." He said leaning down to her lips.

Gabriella feels Troy's mint breath coming closer to her lips and she closes her eyes as he gets closer. Troy's about to press his lips on hers when the bell rings.

They both pull back and Troy stares at her awkwardly and sighs. "Um, we should go now." Troy said feeling stupid for ever doing that. Gabriella nods wiping her tears and gets up and picks up her things.

Troy and Gabriella walk into East High and go different ways acting like they never talked to each other. Troy stares at Gabriella as she walks off and sighs. Gabriella turns around and stares into his blue eyes and sighs turning around and keeps walking. Troy goes to his locker then to his next class.

**With Gabriella after her English class in her POV..**

I walk out of my English class when I feel two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turn around and see my man Chad Danforth grinning at me making me smile at him brightly.

"Hey boo, did you have a nice talk with Bolton?" he asked annoyed. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips passionately feeling a little spark and he forgets all about how mad he is with my ex boyfriend. We pull back a few minutes later with the lack of air.

"Don't let him get to you Chad your my man now and I'm all yours." I tell him feeling him calm down.

He smiles at him sighing and nods resting his head in my neck before kissing it making me giggle at how good he feels right now. I'm loving how he can just relax and enjoy being with me right now. The warning bell rings and I hear my baby sigh and pull away from me before placing another sweet kiss on my lips before he goes off to his next class.

I smile as he walks off then turn to walk off to my class when I bump into little miss pink Diva Sharpay Evans and she glares at me.

"I'm not in the mood Sharpay move. I tell her like a order but she doesn't move making me get annoyed. "Do you understand english? I asked glaring at her.

"I do understand english Montez do you?" She asked giving me shit I don't need right now.

"What do you want Evans?" I asked getting pissed.

"For you to back off my boyfriend do you understand?" She asked me and I stare at her confused.

"What makes you think you can boss me around Sharpay? Troy is his own person and anyways I'm done with him." I say pushing past her to get to my class.

**With Troy and Gabriella after school**.

Troy sees Gabriella at her reading a book waiting for someone he guessed his replacement but he doesn't care right now. He goes over to her and wraps his arms around her waist making her look at him in a daze.

"Baby, please give me another chance?" He said softly staring into her eyes. Gabriella is having a hard time breathing at the moment.

"I'm waiting for Chad to show up, Troy you can't be calling me baby when I'm the one that broke up with you for cheating on me with little miss bitch."

She glares at him. Troy sighs knowing that she was going to bring that up. Troy also knows about what happened between her and Sharpay in the hallway and sighs.

"Can we try to get along?" He asked. Gabriella stares at him not believing him and starts singing confusing him while she stares into his eyes and feels tears coming down her face.

_Gabriella..." It's 3 a.m._  
><em>I start to cry<em>  
><em>I'm alone again<em>  
><em>I try so hard not to fall in love<em>  
><em>But here I am<em>  
><em>And you couldn't even pretend<em>  
><em>That you cared if this was the end.<em>

Troy stares at her listening to every word and sighs while staring into her chocolate brown eyes knowing that he messed up but he knows he doesn't want to lose her.

_CHORUS:_  
><em>Gabriella..."All the things you said to me<em>  
><em>Won't even matter<em>  
><em>Do what you want<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not gonna save you baby<em>  
><em>What's goin' on?<em>  
><em>We don't care<em>  
><em>We don't fight<em>  
><em>We don't even know what's wrong or right now baby<em>  
><em>What's goin' on?<em>  
><em>What's goin' on?.<em>

She doesn't even see Chad standing there looking confused and angry at the same time but she's so into telling Troy how she feels and sings the next part making Troy pull her closer_._

_Gabriella..."There's nothing else I can say_  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>We might have worked out someday<em>  
><em>But it takes two<em>  
><em>And you couldn't even pretend<em>  
><em>That you cared if this was the end<em>

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_Gabriella..."All the things you said to me_  
><em>Won't even matter<em>  
><em>Do what you want<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not gonna save you baby<em>  
><em>What's goin' on?<em>  
><em>We don't care<em>  
><em>We don't fight<em>  
><em>We don't even know what's wrong or right now baby<em>  
><em>What's goin' on?<em>  
><em>What's goin' on?.<em>

She grabs his hand and holds it and sings to him softly and Troy leans his head on hers while Gabriella closed her eyes loving the feeling of being close to him again while singing .

_Gabriella..."What's goin' on?_  
><em>What's goin' on?<em>  
><em>All the things you said to me <em>  
><em>Won't even matter<em>

_And i couldn't even pretend_  
><em>That I care if this is the end<em>

_REPEAT CHORUS 2X_

She opens her eyes slowly and rests her head on Troys staring into his eyes and ends the song by singing the last part slowly.

_Gabriella..."But here I am._

Gabriella and Troy stare at each other not caring at Chad is staring at them and Troy leans down and captures her lips softly and Gabi doesn't pull away and deepens the kiss loving the feeling of his lips on hers.

"HOW COULD YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND BOLTON?" They hear and they pull back to see a very angry Chad Danforth standing there ready to fight.

Gabriella sighs watching her current boyfriend ready to fight her ex boyfriend for wanting to kiss her and she's sighs knowing that she has mixed feelings for both of them.

**Find out what happens next and the song was What's Going On by The Veronicas.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost,The Fight

**Just Like A Ghost**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**18 year old Troy Bolton is dating a girl named Gabriella Montez, But he's also dating a girl named Sharpay Evans that Gabriella doesn't know but Gabriella saw them one day together but He doesn't know that. Gabriella signs up for the school Talent show to show Troy that she's breaking up him through song. **

**Will Troy get the hint that he can't play girls the way he does? will Troy and Gabriella ever get back together? or will Troy be with Sharpay and have to deal with her moving on?**

**Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and Gabi's boyfriend)**

**Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Troy's other girlfriend)**

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and Troy's soon to be ex girlfriend)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu and Gabriella's new guy and Troy's old best friend)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman and Gabi's best friend)**

**Carlie Tyler(Miley Cyrus and Gabi's other best friend)**

**Zeke Baylor(Gabi's step brother and Troy's friends)**

**And More**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 Ghost,The Fight]<strong>

_Last Time with Troy and Gabriella._

Gabriella and Troy stare at each other not caring at Chad is staring at them and Troy leans down and captures her lips softly and Gabi doesn't pull away and deepens the kiss loving the feeling of his lips on hers.

"HOW COULD YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND BOLTON?" They hear and they pull back to see a very angry Chad Danforth standing there ready to fight.

Gabriella sighs watching her current boyfriend ready to fight her ex boyfriend for wanting to kiss her and she's sighs knowing that she has mixed feelings for both of them.

**With Gabriella, Troy and Chad.**

Gabriella lets go of Troy and sees Chad walking over to them angry as hell. "What the hell is this shit about?" Chad said glaring at both of them. Troy smirks at Chad evily and chuckles.

"Hey not my problem that she still wants me since your only her rebound guy Danforth. Troy said smirking at Chad. Chad grabs ahold of Troy's shirt.

"Shut the fuck up Bolton this is my girl not yours got it? Chad said pushing Troy on Gabriella's car. Gabriella pushes Chad off of Troy and glares at him.

"Chad this my damn car don't hurt him and you don't own me okay? I'm not sure what the hell I want right now but I do know that I don't want you both right fighting on my car!" She said pushing them away and gets in her car and drives off.

Troy and Chad stare at each other then Chad walks off to his car and Troy goes to his and they both drive off.

**With Troy at home at 10:00 at night.**

Troy has been thinking about when he was with Gabriella and the song she sang to break up with him has been playing in his head all night. He looks grabs the photo book of them together and he sees how much they look cute together in a few pictures and he sees one picture of them together kissing while Gabriella has her eyes closed leaning up to him as he's holding her close as they sit next to each other as the sunset is in the back round. He sighs knowning that he needs to stop thinking about her but he has the song in his head and he groans closing his eyes trying to get that damn song out of his head. He tries to sleep but then hears something and he opens his eyes and sees a figure staring at him.

"Who are you?" He asked the figure but they don't say anything. The figure comes closer and they smirk at him saying something in a soft freaky voice.

_The Figure..."The only gift that you ever gave _  
><em>Was that you let me just get away <em>  
><em>I hope I haunt you in every dream<em>  
><em>And you feel a little misery.<em>

He remembers that voice and sighs hearing that song. The figure smirks and says

__The figure..."Now I know why you're never there (Never there) _  
><em>Now it's my turn, watch me disappear.<em>_

The figure disappears. Troy yells trying to get away from the nightmare. Just then Troy's mom and dad open the door and see Troy yelling and turning in his bed and they shake him.

Troy wakes up and sees his parents there. "Son, are you feeling alright?" They asked him worried. He sighs and nods.

"Yes just a bad dream that's all. "He said and they nod before going back to their room and Troy closes the door and goes back to his bed and closes his eyes trying to go to sleep.

_The Figure..."Just like a go-go-go-ghost _  
><em>Watch me go-go-go-ghost. <em>

The voice disappears and Troy starts freaking out knowing that he's going to have a hard time going to sleep.

**The next day at school with everybody.**

Gabriella walked into East High with her friends and yawns tiredly since she only got a few hours a sleep because she was too busy thinking about Chad and Troy righting over her.

Chad walks up to them and glares at Gabriella and she sighs and closes her locker and walks off but Chad grabs her hand and she stares at him confused and pissed.

"Your still my girl Gabriella so don't start shit today got it? He said glaring at her. Gabriella pushes him away and shakes her head.

"Fuck off Chad I don't need this." She leaves. Chad stares at his friends and sees his friends smirking at him as they see Troy Bolton walking down the hall.

Chad walks up to him and pushes him on the lockers.

"I'm warning you punkass, you stay away from by girl or there is going to be problems you don't want to know." He said glaring hard. Troy punches Chad in the face and glares at him.

"Don't mess with me Bitch she was my girl first and your just her rebound jackass." Troy said pushing him away from him as Chad tackles him.

They start punching each other and Chad's thug friends help in out and mess Troy up big time and they run off with Chad and nobody was in the hall. Troy is on the ground holding his side while throwing up blood while in pain.

Gabriella walks down the hall forgetting that she needed her math book when she sees Troy laying on the hall floor and she runs to him worried and sees how messed up he is and that he's throwing up blood.

"Oh my god Troy, who did this to you?" She asked getting tears in her eyes worried about him. Troy yells in pain and Gabi knows he's in too much pain to talk.

She dials the principle's number and tells him that she found Troy Bolton on the ground messed up badly and he hears Troy yelling in pain. The principle calls his parents and for help.

A few hours later Troy is being taking the the hospital while everybody is outside worried about who could have done this to Troy. Gabriella looks around and sees Chad smirking with his thought friends and Gabriella has a feeling that Chad and his friends did this to Troy because he was pissed for the kiss yesterday. She glares hard knowing this means that she's getting even and fast.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 I Know Everything

**Just Like A Ghost**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**18 year old Troy Bolton is dating a girl named Gabriella Montez, But he's also dating a girl named Sharpay Evans that Gabriella doesn't know but Gabriella saw them one day together but He doesn't know that. Gabriella signs up for the school Talent show to show Troy that she's breaking up him through song. **

**Will Troy get the hint that he can't play girls the way he does? will Troy and Gabriella ever get back together? or will Troy be with Sharpay and have to deal with her moving on?**

**Find out what happens.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and Gabi's boyfriend)**

**Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Troy's other girlfriend)**

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens and Troy's soon to be ex girlfriend)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu and Gabriella's new guy and Troy's old best friend)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman and Gabi's best friend)**

**Carlie Tyler(Miley Cyrus and Gabi's other best friend)**

**Zeke Baylor(Gabi's step brother and Troy's friends)**

**And More**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 I know Everything]<strong>

**With Gabriella at Chad's house.**

17 year old Gabriella Montez was shocked to see that her ex boyfriend Troy Bolton got jumped by her her so called boyfriend Chad Danforth and his thug friends. She went to see Troy in the hospital that day and he was really hurt and he was resting. The next day Gabriella was going to teach a little lession to Chadand his thug friends about hurting people like Troy Bolton even if she wasn't his girlfriend anymore she still cared about him. She's going to figure out away to call them out on it so she's at Chad's house and in his bedroom waiting for him to show up so she can get her plan started. She sees Chad walk in his room and she puts on a fake smile and takes her long jacket off making Chad's eyes widen in shock to see that Gabriella is wearing a school outfit. She's wearing a very short red skirt that shows off her long tan legs with a black bikini under the outfit. She's wearing a white short tight shirt that ties so you can see her stomach and she's wearing heels on her feet and she's wearing her hair up in a pony tail smirking at him.

"Hey Chaddy I missed you." She said with a evil smirk acting like she really missed him. He closes his bedroom door half way and grabs her waist and starts kissing her neck. She fake giggles and pushes him away.

"Not now Chaddy I want to strip for you first now sit down and watch me do my work." She grins evily making it like it's kind of sexy to Chad.

Chad listens to her and sits down grinning. She grins and slowly walks over to the radio and turns some sexy music on making Chad grin getting turned on. She starts dancing sexy bending down making sure Chad is looking at her ass. He licks his lips. Gabriella slowly takes her pony tail out and shakes her hair making Chad see how curly her hair looks. She turns around and starts untying her shirt making Chad's eyes widen. She opens her shirt slowly and slowly takes it off so Chad can see her bikini top that's showing off her crazy curves in the right place while he stares at her tan flat stomach.

She keeps the skirt on and walks to him and smirks evil seeing how turned on he's getting and she gets on his lap and she starts rubbing her hands on his manhood and feels him getting really hard that he could bust any minute. She grins and takes his shirt off and rubs up and down his chest and starts planting kissing on him then goes to his lips and starts to lean down and stares into his eyes sofly when she's about to kiss him and he wraps his arms around her waist and she feels him squeezes her ass making her squeal in suprise.

"Damn, Chaddy your so sexy right now." She said fakely not meaning it and tells him to closes his eyes as she says that she's going to take the rest of her clothes off. He listens and closes his eyes grinning.

"No peaking Chaddy." She said to him. He nods. She smirks evily and puts her shirt back on slowly and writes something down softly making sure he's not looking and she puts her pony tail back in and grabs her jacket and puts it back on and walks to the door slowly and opens the door slowly and leaves the house and smirks getting into her car and drives off to her house to change before she goes to visit Troy at the hospital.

**With Chad after Gabriella left.**

17 year old Chad Danforht sighs wondering what's taking his girlfriend Gabriella Montez so long and he opens his eyes to see that she's not there. He turns the music off and sees a note and he gets off the bed and picks up the note.

He opens the note and it says"**I know you wanted more Chaddy but I had to leave, my mom wanted me home. See you sexy bear, we will pick up where we left off and by the way I know something that you should figure out.**

**Love Gabriella Montez(Your one and not only) bye.**

He stares at the note wondering what she means by that. He sighs and lays back down. The next day he goes to school and sees Gabriella talking with her friends looking hot like always and walks over to her and wraps his arm around her waist making her stare up at him as he grin at her. "

Hey Chaddy, are you okay? Gabriella asked with a fake smile.

He sees the fake smile and scuffs and lets go and walks off. "Later, I got things to do." Chad said glaring at Gabriella before walking off. Gabi sighs and walks off to her class with her girls.

Later that day Gabriella goes over to Chad's house and sees him in his room with some girl she doesn't know making out with him and Gabriella glares at the girl making the girl get up and Chad stares at Gabriella and sighs.

"What are you doing here Gabriella?" He asked pissed off. Gabriella scuffs and glares at him.

"So since I didn't want to chill with you today you got a girl on the said?" Gabriella asked not feeling him anymore. Chad rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her neck.

Gabriella pushes him away and says"Don't act like I don't know the shit you do Chad, I know everything that you do and I'm not the one to play with."

She glares at him. He stares at her confused. "What are you talking about Baby?" He asked clueless.

Gabriella rolls her eyes and says"I know all about you and your thug crew jumping Troy not cool Chad and don't call me baby because were done I'm not going to have you hurting me or anybody else anymore unless your fucking ass wants to go to jail and you know damn well that my dad is a cop. She said smirking at him. Chad grabs her arm and pulls her into the closet making her screams.

"Shut up Montez, your not going to do shit got it or I'm going to hurt you more." He said closing the door on her and leaves the house only going to be stop by the cops even her dad. Chad sees his friends in the other cop cars and his mom shaking her head crying. Chad sighs and gets into the cop car, Gabriella gets out of the closet with the help of the girl and she hugs her and they leave the house and see Chad in the car.

Gabriella waves at him smirking. She thinks(Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it not on my watch Danforth). She giggles and drives off to the hospital and tells Troy what happened and he was happy to hear it.

**Find out what happens and ****Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ending The Story

**Just Like A Ghost**

**CollegeStar20**

**News.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys but I can't figure out to finish this story so I'm ending it now. I'm really sorry but it's just not in the cards for me to focus on this story so I'm ending it.<strong>

**Bye.**


End file.
